


A Pirate's Life for Shi

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Hakuouki Pirate AU with a touch of OCs. Pirate crew Saito, Shinpachi, Heisuke, Sano, Pirate posing-merchant Kondo Isami, Hijikata, Souji. Notorious Pirate Morning Glory (Shiori) and her crew stir up trouble and is wanted throughout the Kingdom. Prince Iba got taken by a terrible band of Pirates! Then Captain Morning Glory meets nearly perfect Prince Iba Hachiro. They don't see eye to eye, but as Shiori holds him "hostage" they begin to understand each other...and then some.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @Shell-senji for the title of this fic~

“This…is bad, maybe we shouldn’t have left, Shiori!”

The young girl of seven years of age looked back at the young boy with big blue-green eyes and messy brown hair and gripped his hand tightly. “We’re not going back, Heisuke! I can’t take it anymore, I can’t take the thought of you being bullied anymore!” She continued leading him down the dark alleyway where they were in the cover of night. The only light came from the bars and pubs all along the streets. These clueless children had no idea where they were running to or into.

They continued running down the street, pushing Heisuke and herself against a wall when a group of stumbling men came out of a bar.

“Ey, will you lookit that boys, some fresh meat!” The group of dirty men spotted the young children and made way towards them. Shiori grabbed his hand and as she pulled him forward, stumbled into another man that had snuck in front of them. He grabbed the young girl’s arm and lifted her up, as another man grabbed Heisuke’s arms and lifted him off the ground.

“Let go of us, you scoundrels!” Shiori screamed and kicked her legs, trying to escape their grasp.

“They’ll sell nicely at port in the mornin’!” One of the others sneered, grabbing Shiori’s arm.

“Can’t let you do that, now, boys.”

The men and children all turned their heads to see a man with a blood-red coat and a large brown leather bi-cornered hat with a large feather poking out from it.

“And ‘o th’ hell are you to be tellin’ us what to do?”

“Captain Reed of The Akheilos, at your service. Release the children, or you’ll taste my sword.” He placed his hand on his the handle of his sword.

The other men drew their swords in retaliation. It only took moments for Reed to have two men flat on their back and his sword pointed at the third, urging the children behind him. “If you value your lives, you’ll leave. Promptly.”

The drunken men quickly scrambled away as Reed sheathed his sword and took to look at the children.

Shiori stood in front of Heisuke and glared up at the man, placing her hands on her hips. “YOU won’t be selling us either! So don’t come any closer!”

“What’s your name, little one?” Reed kneeled down to meet her fiery cyan blue eyes. He admired her bravery in the face of danger much larger than she was. She cared deeply for the boy, though they did not look blood-related.

Shiori hesitated, remaining guarded. “Shiori. I have no last name.”

“Orphans?” He reached over to gently pat their heads. “How about we fix that? Would you like to join me on my ship?”

“You’re not gonna sell us?” Heisuke quivered from behind Shiori.

“Not at all. You’re my own now. Part of The Akheilos. Family.”

—-

“Aniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Using one of the ropes, she swung across to the docked ship besides theirs. “Aniki!” She called, jumping onto the deck with a loud thud. “Aniki!” She grabbed another rope nearby and climbed it, before she swung to another and landed on the top deck. She grinned as she landed in front of her older brother. “Aniki!”

Isami chuckled and rolled up the parchment he’d been studying and looked up. “Shiori! It’s nice to see you! You’ve been out at sea for months!”

She rested her arm on the hilt of her sword and tipped her tri-cornered hat forward. “It is, Aniki! Finally, some decent company! I’m sick of Nagakura’s drunken antics with Harada, and don’t get me started on Miura and Nagakura finding every damn corner to-”

She turned around when she heard someone clear their throat. “Hijikata…You’ve been caring for my brother, I hope.” She nudged him. “Or perhaps he’s the one caring for you? Actually, I don’t need to know.” She patted his shoulder and shook her head. “I’m going to find mom and dad.” She took large steps down the stairs and grabbed the rope holding up the rowboat to drop down to land.

“Shi-chan!”

Shiori turned and waved to her mother, a woman with graying brown hair in a braid. She wore a simple yellow dress with an light blue apron. “Mom-” She was enveloped in a crushing but warm hug.

“Dear, you’re going to suffocate the Fearsome Morning Glory.”

“Samu-chan, leave me alone, I haven’t seen my baby in months!” Hanako loosened her hug to allow Shiori to breathe. “Where’s Hei-chan?” She peered over Shiori’s shoulder and spotted the young man with messy brown hair. “Hei-chan!” She released Shiori and dashed to him, grabbing him in a hug.

“MOM!” Heisuke laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

“So, how’s The Kelpie?” Isamu, formerly known as Captain Reed, looked up at the fine ship his daughter had cared for in his stead when he retired.

“Needs a little tuning up, I was gonna ask Sannan to spare some funds to tune ‘er up. I’ll have to ask Saito for a full report on what needs to be repaired.” She shed her coat and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “But for now, I think we’ll stay here for at least two months. I love the sea, but it’s great being on land with family.”

“It’s great to see you, Shiori. Hanako misses you all when you’re gone for so long.” Isamu patted her head after removing her hat.

She looked away, a bit embarrassed. “Dad…” She would forever be grateful for the day that Captain Reed picked her and Heisuke up on that dirty street and took them under his wing. He taught them how to fight, how to man a boat, and raised them with love as his own with Hanako. Their crew and family grew larger with each adventure until Isamu passed on the role of Captain to Shiori when she turned twenty. She’d formed her own crew and continued his legacy in helping the poor and robbing the rich, taking in people in need and bringing them to Aceso, where they could lead happy lives and have everything they could ever need. “I’ve brought more children I found that were going to be sold by bandits. They need a lot of help and care. We’ve done what we could on the boat with limited supplies, but…”

Isamu nodded, and gave her a kind smile. “No worries, Shiori. Hanako and I will help them. They will live happily here.”

Shiori gave him a smile. “I’d best find Sannan…He’s got six months’ worth of pillaged treasures to sort through and count.”

As she walked around the island, she basked in the warm sun, happy to be home again. While she enjoyed what she did, nothing compared to being at home with her family.


	2. Chapter 2

“His Royal Highness heir of the Kingdom of Nandine, Prince Iba Hachirō!” Trumpets blared as Iba made his descent down the ballroom stairs. People clapped as he flashed the crowd of noblemen and noblewomen.

Iba Hachirō literally embodied the textbook definition of a perfect prince-kind, good looking, compassionate, wise, intelligent. There were many that looked forward to him inheriting the throne because of his great qualities. There wasn’t a single soul in the kingdom that could badmouth the Prince.

Iba spent the night dancing away with single daughters of noblemen that shyly brought up the matter of marriage. He was way past the age of marriage, something his mother was concerned about since the father of his younger brother kept meeting with potential girls to marry. Iba had illusions, dreams, of finding someone he fell in love with to marry. He couldn’t give into an arranged marriage, and he’d managed to somehow avoid it for this long, though he didn’t think he would be able to avoid the meetings his mother was trying to set up as he danced.

His world was filled with the finest and luxurious of things, though he was a compassionate Prince, and he helped those in need that were in front of him, he was was clueless and rather naïve about the way of life of his subjects. He was aware that there were people that were oppressed, going hungry, victims of crimes, of pirates, but he wasn’t fully aware of the crimes committed by those people that lived in his world.

Iba leaned over the balcony, staring up at the moon, sighing a bit. Many would envy his life, but there was an emptiness, a void that he couldn’t fill with gold, nor the finest clothes…he was missing purpose. Adventure. Life. Everything he did was monitored or controlled. He lived by a schedule, doing one thing and then another to prepare for when he became King.

—

“Onii-sama,”

Iba turned to face his younger half brother, Motoyama Kotaro. His mother had remarried about two years after Iba’s father had died, and had another son the year after. Though people wanted to separate the two because there were people that would rather see Motoyama on the throne instead of Iba. Nonetheless, the brothers cared for each other and were filled with affection for each other.

“What is it, Kotaro?” Iba gave him a kind smile and leaned back on the rail, looking up at the sun. Today, they were on a cruise, taking in the sun out at sea. They would return before evening for dinner.

Motoyama handed him one of Iba’s favorite deserts, castella. “They have a table full of them over there, Onii-sama.”

“Thank you.” Iba happily took a bite and asked him how his studies were lately. The two continued their friendly conversation until they heard a soldier’s footsteps come towards them.

The soldier bowed and whispered in Iba’s ear. “Turn the ship around at once, we’re going back to land.”

“Onii-sama, what’s going on?” Kotaro followed him as his older brother followed the soldier to give out more orders.

“Pirates.” Iba whispered. “Get as many people below deck as you can.” He urged his younger brother.

But before long, the pirate vessel had caught up to theirs before their masts could catch wind. Pirates started invading their ship with hooks and planks. Iba’s soldiers readied themselves for combat.

The Prince unsheathed his sword when he saw the pirates going near some noblewomen and charged towards them. He turned his head when he heard some screams coming from below deck and more of them being dragged above deck. If this kept on any longer, more people would lose their lives.

He took a breath and sheathed his sword and marched up to the man that had been giving the pirates orders, the Captain. He held his hands up as he approached him. “This vessel is for enjoyment,. None of these people are-”

“We’re pirates, ya think we care about the innocent?”

A couple more women screamed and Iba took another step forward. “I ask for a trade, then. Take me as hostage and leave these people be.”

“Onii-sama, no!” Motoyama cowered back when a pirate moved his sword closer to his neck.

“And how would you be of any use to us?”

“I’m the Prince, heir of Nandina Kingdom.”

The Pirate’s eyes widened with interest. “The Prince of Nandina, ye say?” He rubbed his scruffy chin as he took a few moments to think.

“You’ll have access to a large ransom and immunity. You just need to ask for it as long as you let this ship and the people on it go. Do we have an accord?” His soft green eyes were filled with determination as the stared the Pirate Captain down.

After a few moments, the Pirate cackled and tapped his sheathed sword on the deck, twice. “Let’s go! Loot up what you can carry!” He beckoned two of his crew to grab Iba’s arms and tie his wrists together.

Once they had made him board the ship, the pirates started celebrating by breaking open a barrel of rum.

“Cap’n, what are we to do with him?”

“In the brig! We’ll keep him for a bit to let the value go up!”

One of the pirates that had grabbed him roughly walked him down the stairs before tossing him into one of the damp cells. He sat up and stared at the ropes that bound his hands, trying to loosen them, but they would not budge.

He was stuck at sea, with a bunch of pirates. What was to become of him?


	3. Chapter 3

Shiori jutted her chin at the young woman with a parasol, walking alone along the docks, browsing the wares of merchants that had barely come ashore. Her crew set to work, approaching her and acting like the thugs they looked like.

The Captain waited for a few moments once the Lady was calling for help and she drew her sword, “easily” subduing her harassers. “My Lady, are you hurt?” She took her hand and kissed her hand. “It’s dangerous for a beautiful lady to be alone around here. Men don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves.”

“I-Indeed…” Her eyes fluttered as she stared at Shiori, and she quickly fixed her light purple dress. “My husband was unable to accompany here, and I couldn’t ask anyone else…”

“Oh? Your husband? Some man he is, then, leaving such a delicate flower on her own.” Shiori cupped her cheek and tilted her chin up as she leaned in closer.

“M-my husband and I have a business relationship…we don’t see each other much.”

“He’s such a lucky man, and he has no idea what a fine jewel you are.” Shiori wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, causing Lady Niimi to look away and blush.

“I-I’m a married woman…I can’t imagine what would happen if I were caught-”

“I’m not a man, My Lady, you can’t get caught.”

—-

“Glory-san~!”

Shiori lifted her head as the door burst open as she heard a shout, “What the hell is going on here!?”

Shiori wiped her mouth, grabbed her coat, hat and satchel from beside the bed and ran towards the window, turning back to look at the young wife of Lord Niimi that she’d left a sweaty and trembling mess on the bed. “Sorry to eat and run, My Lady,” She tipped her hat at her and the fuming Lord Niimi before she climbed out the window.

Shiori pulled on her waist coat as she ran on the roof and securely held onto the satchel. She could hear Lord Niimi’s guards give chase. She climbed down the side of the house and maneuvered through the waves of people. She was coming up to the tavern her crew had done their planning the night before, and just as they had planned, Shinpachi was waiting to receive the satchel. She tossed it right into his arms as she passed by and rounded the corner, ducking into an alley to catch her breath for a brief moment before climbing the side of another house and onto the roof.

She made her way to the port by rooftops, and didn’t have time to curse under her breath when she saw soldiers mobilizing as well. Lord Niimi must have informed the Nandina guards that she was in town. When she spotted a cart full of hay, she took the opportunity to jump on it and took a very small moment to catch her breath before rolling out of it and continuing to run down the street.

“Glory-san!” A group of young women called to her and beckoned her over.

“I wish I could stay and bask in the glow the sunlight gives you all, but-”

“Over here, we’ll hide you, Glory-san!”

Shiori ran towards them and one of them lifted her dress for her to crawl under, and moments later, guards ran past them, while the ladies pretended to chat excitedly.

The blonde girl that had snuck Shiori under her dress squealed a bit and her cheeks flushed. “G-Glory-san!” She whispered as she felt something soft touch her inner thigh.

“I can’t help myself, Flower. I wish we had more time.” Shiori climbed out from underneath the dress, wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her chest to chest and quickly stole her lips, her tongue slipping through her parted lips. “That was a very small thank you, I will make sure to properly make it up to you the next time we dock here.” She kissed her cheek before running to her ship.

She sighed in relief once she stepped foot on The Kelpie. Shinpachi high-fived her while her crew pulled up the anchor and began to set sail. She sat down and leaned her back against the wall of the ship. She grabbed the cup of water Etsu handed her and gulped it down, as she caught her breath. “Goddamn Nandina soldiers. It would’ve been easier to outrun Niimi’s stupid guards if they hadn’t gotten involved.

“But you did it!” Etsu handed Shiori a handkerchief to wipe her brow of sweat. “How did you do it? Did she just give it to you?”

Shinpachi looked back at Etsu and he quickly shook his head and groaned as Shiori stood up. “I wouldn’t mind showing you, Miura,” Shiori took a lock of her long dark brown hair and kissed it, causing Etsu’s heart to stutter for a brief moment and take a step back and her cheeks to redden.

“Etsu!” Shinpachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. “Cap’n, can’t you keep your hands off of my Honey?”

Shiori laughed and took off her hat and fanned herself with it. “Habits die hard, Nagakura! I can promise she can seek comfort in my arms if you ever mess up, so be smart or I’ll snatch sweet Miura from under you.”

“Sh-Shiori-san!” Etsu whined and buried her face into her beloved’s firm and strong chest.

“Etsu, don’t tell me she flustered you?!”

“Sh-Shin, you don’t understand, she’s got such a charm…I swear I love you!” She looked up at him and pouted.

“Better not find you two in the rum again!” Shiori called as she walked to her quarters for a nap.

—-

“Shiori!”

Shiori groaned as she sat up when Heisuke burst through her door. “Th’ fuck, ‘Ske? I’m sleeping!”

“I just spotted The Scorpion. We’re not far from them.” Heisuke grinned and folded his arms. “What are your orders, Cap’n?”

Shiori’s mouth twitched into a smirk as she pulled on her waist coat and attached her sword to her hip. “Full speed ahead, we’re gonna relieve pirates of their booty.” She finished readying herself for battle as Heisuke gave orders to set course for the ship that was only a few leagues ahead of them. “Man the cannons!” Shiori ordered as they got closer. “Get in closer and drop the planks, take them down!”

—-

Iba was startled awake in his damp cell by the sound of cannons and the ship rocking a bit violently. His body was thrown against the wall and he struggled to sit up properly. He’d been in this dingy brig cell for over a month, that much he probably knew, but truthfully he didn’t know how long it had been. His clothes were dirty and torn from the pirates coming down and mandhandling him every time they came down to give him his meals. His face had dirt smeared on it. How he missed clean water and a fresh change of clothes.

His body shuddered when he heard light and quick footsteps he didn’t recognize. He’d learned the footsteps of the Pirates that came down to give them his meals, but these didn’t sound anything like them.

“What do we have here?”

Iba turned to face a woman, despite the little light that filtered from the deck above, it illuminated her, her long, wavy violet hair was tied into a low ponytail, and her sharp cyan eyes pierced him when they met his soft green eyes. “He’s got you quite hidden here, stand back.” She commanded and he did so without question when she took out the silver pistol that was strapped to her thigh and she shot the lock. He only blinked a few times when she opened the cell door and beckoned him forward. “A Prince, he said.” Her eyes slowly traveled over him, causing his cheeks to flush a bright red. “Well, have you forgotten how to speak?”

Iba cleared his throat and shook his head. “N-not at all…Who-who are you?”

The woman, only a few inches shorter than him, smirked and tugged on the front of his shirt to bring him close. “Captain Morning Glory of The Kelpie.” She tipped his chin to meet her eyes. “I think I just found the most valuable treasure on this ship.”


	4. Chapter 4

She rather enjoyed the flustered look on his handsome features. That rosy blush, those pretty soft green eyes shifting from her to the floor. She couldn’t help but want to fluster him further. She grabbed the chain of his shackles and pinned them above his head.

“A-Ah, wait!” He leaned his head back, but she used her other hand to keep his chin in place.

“What is it, my Treasure?”

“Tr-treasure?” Iba leaned away from her as her lips hovered over his jaw, feeling her hot breath. He felt his back press against the wall of the ship as she entered the cell with him. His breath hitched as she pressed herself against him. “M-Miss-”He could smell the rum on her breath.

“Captain.” She said sternly. “It’s Captain, my Treasure.” She brought her lips closer to his. She smelled of rum and wine.

“C-Captain!” Iba flushed, gently trying to pull away from her, but there was nowhere to run to. “Th-this is so indecent!”

Shiori leaned in more, her lips barely hovering above his. As he let out a surprised gasp when one of her hands trailed down his chest, she leaned in and slipped her tongue through his parted lips. “Don’t get too excited now,” She chuckled in hearing a little moan from him. “Merely a little hello, Dear Prince.” She hummed in amusement when he bowed his head in embarrassment. “I’ve taken a liking to your face, my Treasure.” Shiori laughed and let her fingers trail down his cheek before she pulled away from him. “How docile.”

“Captain! We’ve looted everything! Should we get ready to depart?!” A voice called from above deck.

“Aye! I’ll be there in a few moments!” Her hand grabbed the chain of his shackles that were on his wrists and tugged him forward. Iba helplessly stumbled forward and quietly followed her above deck.

“All right, crew! Grab the last of the loot and leave them be!” She announced as she walked the board that connected their ships.

Loud cheering ensued as her crew gathered up the last bit of their things and headed back to The Kelpie.

Shiori held her hand out, and a member of her crew placed a ring of keys in it. She unlocked his shackles, letting them clank on the wooden deck, and he blinked in surprise as he rubbed his sore wrists. “Th-thank you…” Iba wasn’t sure if being taken by another band of pirates was any better.

“Glory-san, we have more rum!” A woman from her crew called and Shiori walked over to one of the barrels. She grabbed a mug that another one of her crew members held out and dunked it in. “This shit’s good! We celebrate with this rum tonight!”

Iba stood where he was, unsure of what to do. He couldn’t help but feel out of place.

Shiori came back to him and dusted herself off. “Well then, feel free to make yourself at home, Prince, but if you’re staying here, you’ll be expected to do your part too. Though, it doesn’t seem like your dainty hands have known hard work.”

“I will do my part, Captain,” Iba crossed his arms and looked straight into her cyan blue eyes. “But what do expect to gain from me being here? I assume you don’t have any plans to return me to the Kingdom anytime soon.”

Shiori took out her pistol and started cleaning it with a rag she pulled out of her pocket. “In that, Treasure, you’re right. I heard that pirate we came across had you for immunity and ransom purposes.” She twirled her gun before putting it back in its holster. “And I also plan on doing that. The Navy’s got a hell of a bounty on my head and you,” She patted his cheek. “are gonna be my ticket out of that.”

Iba furrowed his brows. Here was yet another person that was using him for his status and title. “Captain, I respectfully request you take me back to my kingdom.”

Shiori grabbed his shirt and pulled him closely. “This is my ship. I rule the seas. I make the decisions here. This ain’t your high court, Prince, keep that in mind.” She snarled lowly. “So although you ‘respectfully request’ things, I decide what happens.”

“My life is in your hands then, is that what I hear?” Iba pulled himself away and balled up his fists.

“Now you’re learning, Treasure.” Shiori clapped her hands in a mocking manner.

They both looked behind him as they heard a clatter of plates. The short girl with dark brown hair bowed her head as she picked up the plates she’d dropped. “G-Glory-san, I, um, didn’t mean to interrupt, but I wouldn’t mind showing,” She paused as she looked at the new man with soft green eyes.

“Iba.” Shiori took the stack of plates from her hands.

“I can show him where to clean up, Glory-san, he looks like he’s in need of a good cleaning.” Etsu flushed as Iba continued to stare at her.

“Aa, Miura, that sounds good.” Shiori turned to Iba. “I’d better not hear you get into trouble or we’ll have trouble.”

Iba followed the nervous girl to a another room with fresh water where he scrubbed himself off as Miura went to fetch some fresh clothes for him.

Once dressed, he let out a soft sigh of relief. It was good to be clean again. As he dried his hair with a towel, he turned back to look at the door.

“Iba-sama, I’ve served you some tea and some food in the dining room.” She led to another room to an empty table and sat across from him.

“Thank you, Miura-san.” He sat down, the warm scent of the soup enticing him. He hadn’t had anything warm to eat in forever, or at least months. His eyes widened as he spotted the gold locket hanging from her neck. His hand reached out to capture the it to look at it more closely. “This crest,” It was of a crane holding a bouquet of flowers with arrows in the shape of an ‘x’ behind it. “…Miura?” He looked up into her startled light brown eyes.

“A-ah…” She cast her gaze down, but didn’t dare move.

“The daughter of Duke Miura? The one who has been missing for over two years? Etsu-chan?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “…kidnapped by…pirates?”

Etsu continued to wordlessly look away as she finally looked up, letting out a soft breath. “It was the truth, Prince.” She said quietly, deciding to recount what had happened over two years ago now.

Her father had been away for over a month, meeting with the parents of possible suitors that wanted her hand in marriage, and she had been waiting at the docks with her nanny, wanting to know what choice he had made for her. She was not thrilled that he was making the decision for her and sought to dispute it the moment he was on land.

She never got the chance since a band of pirates had pulled ashore and began pillaging women, children, and goods. Etsu had been one of the ones taken.

She didn’t know how long they were kept below deck, but she saw such horrifying sights. The only reason she’d been saved from anything was because she’d be worth more to sell because of her title.

After many long months, they were brought to an island where black market deals happened, including the selling of brides.

Another ship, The Kelpie, had made its way ashore as the auction was going on, and Etsu continued to hope and pray that she’d be saved from this horrid fate of being married off to some strange man with money.

Before they would start her auction, swords were drawn in response to a man that charged through, beating down all the men in attendance along with a woman. The two led them to a boat and rescued everyone that had been taken from their homes.

The more she stayed on the boat with Captain Glory and Nagakura, she became more attached to them.

When it came time to go back home, she decided not to and confessed her reason for staying.

“Etsu-chan, Kotaro and I were worried about you when we heard what happened.” Iba took her hand and squeezed it. “You hadn’t heard had you?”

Etsu furrowed her brows in confusion. “Heard what, Iba-sama?”

“You were betrothed to Kotaro.”

Her eyes widened. “I-what?!” She exclaimed, her jaw practically dropping to the floor. “To Kotaro-sama!?”

Another hand grabbed their clasped hands and ripped Etsu’s out of Iba’s grasp. “Babe, is he giving you any trouble?” Iba winced in pain as his arm was twisted behind his back.

“AH! Honey Bear no! That’s the Prince!” Etsu squealed in horror as she stood up and quickly patted his hand to release Iba’s.

“But-”

Iba rubbed his hand and looked up at the man with bright blue eyes, much taller than Etsu. He sheepishly scratched at his cheek as Etsu scolded him with her hands at her hips. The Prince could instantly tell why Etsu had chosen to leave their life.

“I’m fine, Etsu-chan.” Iba chuckled.

“But, Iba-sama-”

“He calls you “Etsu-chan”?! I thought I was the only one allowed to call you that!” Nagakura pulled her into his arms and hugged her closely.

“Shin!” She squealed and flushed a bright red as his lips peppered light kisses on her cheek. “St-stop that! Besides, Sano-san also calls me that!”

“What!? HE DOES WHAT NOW!?”

Iba finished his meal with an amused smile as Nagakura showered his affection, making it very clear that Etsu was indeed taken. When someone called Nagakura away, Etsu was able to freely show him around the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

“Cheers! To Captain Morning Glory!”

“Hear hear!” The crew cheered boisterously as they chugged their rum. Etsu was going around with her tray serving sweet and pork buns. Once she made sure everyone had one, she made her way to Iba. He was sitting quietly in the back of all the fuss, as people danced, sang merrily and cheered on Shiori when she hopped up on a table.

“How…did you ever get used to this, Etsu-chan?” Iba sighed as he took a sweet bun from the almost empty tray she placed on the table in front of them.

She giggled and shrugged, looking fondly at Nagakura singing drunkenly with Harada and Heisuke. “It was quite a shock for me too, Iba-sama…Rather frightening at first to me too.”

He furrowed his brows and took a sip of his water. “I can imagine, especially for a lady of your status.”

“But they’re not terrible people, Iba-sama. They may be breaking the law, but they’re doing such good things. You should see Aceso! It’s the island that Captain Reed made to harbor people that have lost everything. You know people in out circle are greedy, and that hurts many people out there.” She looked over at Shiori and smiled. “And Glory-san is trying to fix that.”

“Stealing, pillaging…those things aren’t right.” Iba said sternly, setting his cup down. He was still very wary of the Pirates that had him in their possession, and Etsu sought to enlighten him.

Etsu shook her head. “They steal from the rich, and it’s not unreasonable amounts. Why, a sack of one hundred gold coins is nothing to the rich, but to them, us,” She gestured to the ship. “it keeps our ship fed for a good while.”

He mulled over her words, and he couldn’t say anything in contrast because it was all true. One hundred coins was small pocket change, but to someone else…it could feed an entire family for months. “Even still-”

“She said she was keeping you for ransom, didn’t she?” Etsu giggled and shook her head. “She said that to me too.”

“Eh?! …Are you still being kept prisoner then, Etsu-chan?!” Iba grabbed her hand and she flushed a bit.

“Oh no, not at all, your majesty! I’m here of my own free will!” Her light brown eyes drifted to the reason she decided to stay, Nagakura Shinpachi and she flushed a deeper red. “I…it might be foolish, but I decided to stay because I fell in love with Shin…and Glory-san’s cause.” She took a small breath. “And I had agreed to her ransom conditions because of how the money would be used…but that never happened because I decided to stay.”

Iba admired her bravery in abandoning her entire life for an unknown and more…down to earth lifestyle. She seemed really happy here, compared to the times he’d seen her at court. “…Isn’t it hard?”

“Oh, what? The cooking and cleaning?” Etsu shrugged and fixed the skirt of her dress. “It was at first, until you get used to it, then it’s not so bad. Although…I made many mistakes when I started…” When she laughed she covered her mouth with her hand. “But Glory-san never yelled at me, she helped me and showed me the right way or asked someone to teach me…and Shin,” She sighed dreamily. “He got mad whenever anyone raised their voice at me.”

Etsu had nothing but fond words for all of the crew, Iba noticed as she began introducing them to him. Even with all this new information, Iba still couldn’t feel quite at ease here. His goal was still to find a way home and get back to his life, to help people from his throne when he inherited. He would do things the right way.

“Oi, Treasure!” Shiori made her way across the tables to the pair and hopped down to sit next to Iba. “Havin’ a nice chat with Miura? Nagakura’s gonna get steamed if he sees you get too friendly with her.” Shiori winked at Etsu and reached over to capture her chin in her hand as Etsu flushed a bright red.

“G-Glory-san!” Etsu covered her cheeks and quickly stood up. “Oh dear, I forgot that I had more pork buns in the oven!”

Shiori clicked her tongue and sighed. “I was too late to get to her, Nagakura had already captured her heart from the first moment she saw him.” She took a large gulp of rum and set her mug down. “What were you two chattin’ about anyways?”

“Captain…how much…have you had to drink tonight?” Iba scooted a little away from her, furrowing his brow. He could tell she had hidden intentions, and he would not let her get her way.

“Mm, maybe a couple mugs, no one’s countin’.” She chuckled and placed a hand on his thigh, causing him to stiffen. “Treasure, you seem so stiff, lighten up a little.” She leaned closer to him, her hand traveling up his chest to his neck and jaw.

Iba quickly stood up, which caused Shiori lose her balance a bit, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, to pull her up with him.

“Nice reflexes.” She hummed, her lips trailing kisses on his jaw to his neck.

“Captain, please.” Iba sighed and released her after he made sure she was steady on her feet.

“I really like the way you say that,” A smirk graced her lips as she tugged him in close again. “I wonder how you’d sound like screaming it in bed.”

“Captain, please!” Iba flushed and quickly backed away, escaping to the bow of the ship.

Shiori sighed and followed him, abandoning her rum and quietly draped her arms on the rail. “Moonlight’s nice tonight.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Truthfully, Iba had never seen the moon glow like this, or heard the soothing sounds of the waves gently hit the boat, nor the twinkling of the bright stars against the dark sky. It was rather beautiful.

Silence enveloped them, as they both looked up at the sky.

“Do you see that group of stars there?” Shiori traced a figure with her finger. “That’s the great hero Hercules.”

Iba looked back at her, rather surprised at her knowledge of stars as she pointed out more constellations in the sky. He had not really spent time studying the stars because of other matters he’d had to focus his studies on.

“I know all the stories the stars tell, but my favorite’s definitely Hercules.” She looked over at him with cyan blue eyes that were glowing with the moonlight. “D’ya want to hear a story about him?”

Iba nodded, her voice beginning to weave the setting of her story. She had chosen to tell him about one of Hercules’s impossible tasks of killing the Hydra. He was pulled in by how animatedly and how descriptive she as in the slaying of the beast that grew two heads every time one was cut off.

Iba was so awed and pulled into her story. He could hear the passion she had, and the admiration for the hero she was telling the tale about. He didn’t know there could be more to this flirtatious and beautiful Pirate Captain. When he turned his head to look back at her, he almost stumbled backwards when their noses touched. He hadn’t realized they’d gotten closer. “C-Captain?”

She trapped him between her body and the rail of the ship. “Join me in my cabin.”

“C-Captain,” Iba flushed and gently pried her hands away from the rail to try and escape. “You-you’re very drunk. I will take you to your cabin, but I will not be joining you.”

She let him lead her to her cabin and dragged him inside when he opened to door, quickly pinning him to the bed, and her hands unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt to nip at his collarbones.

“C-C-Captain!” Iba flushed a bright red and he poorly stifled a groan as he shut his eyes, trying to roll away from her, but she had him pinned down with her entire body. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get away from her.

He blinked in confusion when he heard a soft snore. He was afraid to move her for fear of waking her and continuing…her advances, and as much of a gentleman as he was, he was afraid of his will faltering before this captivating woman.

The Prince resigned himself to sleeping underneath the Pirate Captain, and got as comfortable as he could with her in his arms.


End file.
